


Gorgeous

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Song-based fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: "You're too gorgeous, it's not good for my heart."





	Gorgeous

"You should take it as a compliment that i got drunk and made fun of the way you talk."

 

Wobbly feet and staggering walk, you approached me. Eyes and lips both forming a smile as you slung an arm around my shoulder. You smell a mixture of different alocohol and honestly I just wanted to throw you off a cliff somewhere.

"Wonwonieeee~" Dragging the last syllable of my name with your ever so loud and thin squeal, your embrace against me tightened as you buried your face against my chest, sniffing my shirt.

"Mingyu, get the fuck off of me, you stink!" Instead of following my order, you started to laugh, and if I didn't know you were drunk I would have been so insulted.

"'M not a stick, you are!" You spat out your saliva right into my face as you spoke the letter 's'. I am holding in every urge in me so much to not throw you out.

"Who said stick, dummy, i said stink!"

"Talk to me! Not to your mommy, she's not here!"

"Damn it, Mingyu. You've had too much, let's go home!" Amidst the loud sounds of the blaring music from inside the club, I yelled into your ears.

"Why are you shouting on me?" You looked at me, eyes droopy and lower lip jutted out in a sympathetic look. I shook my head as I gripped your hand against mine and pulled you towards the exit.

 

"You should think about the consequence of your magnetic field being a little too strong."

 

I was walking through the gymnasium, my shoulder bag barely slinging over my right arm as I sped through geometry class. The moment I reached the door, dozen of hands stretched out towards me, offering various chocolates and flowers. I scanned through the faces and saw you shaking your head at the very back, seated on your own chair beside mine.

I forgot it was Valentine's Day. And this has been happening yearly since the day I attended this class. I just smiled awkwardly at the crowd in front of me and bowed with my hands gesturing for them to open up a space for me to go in. They all had the dejected expressions yet they gave way. I mumbled a low sorry before taking my seat beside you.

"What?" Your eyes looking into mine, eyebrows raised and I matched them unfazed. You clicked your tongue and placed a single stemmed pink rose and a homemade cookies on top of my desk making me smile.

"I knew I didn't need those valentine presents from them, I've got my Minnie anyway" You just rolled your eyes at me then started to take notes again.

 

"You're so gorgeous. I can't say anything to your face, look at your face. And i'm so furious at you for making me feel this way but what can I say."

 

Your eyes gave me a once over almost making me feel so self-conscious. I sighed when you finally lifted your gaze to my face.

"Your hair is a bit too spiky, smooth it down.." You spoke while reaching out to the strands of my hair, my eyesight doubled as I looked up to your wrist just above my forehead, "God, you're so ugly, don't do that!"

You flicked my forehead slightly bit strong then pecked a kiss on it afterwards. I smiled as I took your hand into mine, looking at the mirror in front of us.

"My my, Minnie looks so handsome, you're going to beat the groom on his own wedding day" You poked my nose as you snorted, earning a glare from me.

"Seungcheol hyung would be mad to hear that from you, Wonnie. And you look gorgeous yourself.." Your eyes set towards our reflection in the mirror and both our cheeks blushed a bit tinge of pink.

 

"You should take it as a compliment that I'm talking to everyone here but you."

 

You've been ignoring me the whole time, spending the whole party night stumbling into different tables of the guests, even to those you don't even know yet you never stepped into the table I am sitting in, the table you were supposed to have with me. You talked to everyone but me, had fun with people yet you never spared me a glance, making me feel so unwanted. If it isn't for Seokmin who sat across me as he noticed I'm alone, I could've left the party an hour ago.

"Stop sulking, hyung, he's just enjoying the night" Seokmin tapped my hand resting beside my plate then grabbed another two glasses of wine from the waiter who just passed by.

"Lighten up, you'll have him later for yourself.." I huffed. Oh how i wish.

 

"You should think about the consequence of you touching my hand in the darkened room."

 

My eyes went wide as you speedwalked towards me, grabbing my hand and pulling me off the chair to the dancefloor at the left side where the spotlight can't reach. You immediately wrapped your hands around my waist after you encircled my arms on your neck. You pulled me closer and placed your chin above my shoulder.

"Sorry.. I was just giving you space to mingle with others.." Your voice sounding so apologetic, whispering against my ear.

"Did Seokmin tell you?"

"Yeah, it wasn't my intention to make you feel left out, Wonnie. I love you so much, I'm very sorry.." My heart jumped as you talked sincerely. Hugging me tighter. I sighed and turned to place a kiss on your temple.

"No worries, I understand. I love you too.."

 

"You're so gorgeous. I can't say anything to your face, look at your face. And i'm so furious at you for making me feel this way but what can I say."

 

I woke up at the brush of sunlight against my cheek, seeping against the crack on the window. I glanced sideways and noticed a blonde mop of hair peeking out from the thick duvét beside me causing for me to smile.

We really did fell asleep while having a movie marathon and we even left the laptop on, which is by now dead from the loss of battery energy. The bowl of popcorn resting at the floor beside the bed with two glasses of homemade bubbletea. I shook my head before turning around to face you again.

You were turned towards me this time, your left cheek have creases from the sheets and your lips slightly parted as you snored. I chuckled because you still make me feel weird in my stomach despite of your silly face, that for me looks very adorable.

I spent some more minutes staring at you, even stretching out my hand to brush off the lose strands of your hair that's covering your eyes. Your lips twitched at my touch and your nose scrunched.

"Such a dork" I snickered, combing your hair with my fingers. Your mouth gaped with no sounds, amusing me more. I just realized how badly I really did fell for you.

"My adorable Minnie, I love you.." I whispered, your lips suddenly closed and stretched into a smile as your eyes slowly opened, looking up to meet mine.

"I love you too, my gorgeous Wonnie."

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously, this is inspired by no other than my queen Taylor.  
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
